poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze. She is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, currently imprisoned in Tartarus. She has a pink coat, light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Bio Cozy Glow first appeared in "Marks for Effort" where she was crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. The Crusaders approached her and asked what's wrong. Cozy answers that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship too, decide to help Cozy with doing her homework and assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big Macintosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the test and runs away, which causes Twilight to accuse them for intentionally bad tutoring out of spite for not being allowed into the School of Friendship themselves. After Cozy saw what she did to the Crusaders, she decides to go to the school's guidance counselor and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth was revealed, Cozy finally apologized to the Crusaders for what she did to them. Finally, the Crusaders were accepted at the School of Friendship as tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in "A Matter of Principals" and one in "The Hearth's Warming Club" just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in "Friendship University", giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counselling in Road to Friendship. In "What Lies Beneath", Cozy stays behind to help Twilight organize the library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek, as she smiles evilly. It's implied that it was all part of her plan. Personality When she first appeared, Cozy appears to act rather sweet, cute, innocent, and naïve. But it is implied that this is actually a front for a mysterious agenda, which is confirmed in the finale of the eighth season. She constantly displays a supposed fear of failing the class. In truth, however, Cozy was actually using this cute, kindhearted, and innocent act as a facade to use to hide her true nature: a selfish, manipulative, tyrannical and sociopathic filly who would do anything to get what she wants by any means necessary. She manipulated the staff of the School of Friendship and the CMC to get them to unwittingly play into her hooves, and wanted to take over the School of Friendship, and eventually, Equestria itself with the help of Tirek. She is also a skilled liar and faker, having successfully convinced the CMC that she needed help with her exam, when in fact she had failed it on purpose, and faking remorse when she confesses to having done so. Unlike all the other villains in the series, who all believed friendship to be a weakness or meaningless, Cozy Glow knows full-well the power of friendship from learning in Twilight's School of Friendship. Unfortunately, she was far too obsessed in the "power" aspect to understand how true friendship worked. Because of this, she believed that the more friends she possessed, the more powerful she was. To this end, she was willing to lie to, betray, hurt, steal from, and/or imprison anypony, even those who were her friends, to become headmare of Twilight's school, as she believed doing so will allow her to gather even more friends, and thus become even more "powerful". Also, she had a low opinion of Twilight and her friends, thinking them to be "ridiculous". She even scoffed at the values of honesty, loyalty, generosity, kindness and laughter, believing she can make more friends without any of them. In the end, she is nothing more than a heartless little brat who thinks nothing of anypony but herself. Physical Appearance Cozy is a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow, white freckles on either cheek, and a brown rook for a cutie mark. Trivia * Though not explained or shown, Cozy Glow gave the Flim Flam Brothers a copy of Twilight's book. * Despite being the season's main antagonist, she didn't show much villainy till the season finale. * Cozy Glow is one of the few villains in the series to be a pony. * Cozy Glow is the third antagonist to be a Pegasus, the first being Lightning Dust and the second being Wind Rider. However, Cozy is much more evil, dangerous and had more bigger plans than them. Furthermore, of those three she is the only main villain of a two-part episode. * Cozy Glow is the first major antagonist to appear in more than one episode. * In the first half of the season, she serves as the supporting character and a behind-the scenes antagonist before the finale. * It was never explained if Cozy Glow is an orphan or if she has parents. * There were hints of Cozy Glow's true nature before it was fully revealed. ** When the Cutie Mark Crusaders offer to help her with her exam in Marks for Effort, she asks them why they would do so if there is nothing in it for them, an early hint that she does not truly understand the concept of altruism. ** In the same episode, when the CMC tell her what the Elements of Harmony are, she shows an evil smile for a brief moment. Also, she guesses that one of the Elements of Harmony is "control", which foreshadows her tyrannical nature. ** Her "cute and sweet" personality is played up to an unrealistic extent, which may clue viewers in that it's a front. ** Starlight Glimmer, who herself used to be a manipulative villain, admits that she finds Cozy's talent for manipulation and planning impressive. ** At the end of What Lies Beneath, she looks ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony. * Her cutie-mark seems to represent chess, like how she manipulated everyone-else like pieces on a board. * Cozy has proven to be one of the most destructive villains in the series, as she not only nearly ruined Equestria; she also nearly ruined the concept of frienship. * Despite her imprisonment, it's possible that Cozy Glow is set to return in Season 9 and escape from prison with the help of Tirek. * She is inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and fictitious TV starlet-turned-criminal Baby Doll from Batman: The Animated Series. ** In the case of the latter, it can be implied that she may actually be much older than she looks. ** She is also similar to Darla Dimple from the animated film Cats Don't Dance. *Cozy Glow meets Winnie the Pooh and his friends in The School of Hard Knocks but then later becomes their enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze''. Gallery Mlp vector cozy glow by jhayarr23 dcdla0d-pre.png|Cozy Glow (before she reveals her true nature) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Ponies Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Former heroes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Arrogant characters Category:Usurpers Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villains Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopaths Category:Friend of a hero Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Tricksters Category:Traitors Category:Delusional Category:Obssessed Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Mastermind Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventure villains Category:Brian and the Eeeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures enemies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Banished characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Main Antagonist Category:Kids Category:Kid Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains